


Heart-whole

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Faraday is not heart-whole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I am hugely far behind with my word count for the month. In an effort to blitz my words today I'm going to use prompts from 1_million_words word of the day for March. Fics will be generally unrelated, roughly drabble sized, established relationship, and plotless. At this moment, I don't know how many there will be. If the ratings go above Teen I will change it.

“You should tell her.” Vasquez held his arms across his chest as he glared at the woman who was walking away.

“Tell her what?” The woman turned back toward them and smiled at Faraday. He smiled widely back at her.

Vasquez grunted and turned away. “Tell her that you are not…” He grunted again as he searched for the right word. “Tell her that you are heart-whole.”

“I am?” Faraday waived at the woman.

The Mexican understood. He knew that they couldn’t be upfront about their relationship outside of the seven. And he also knew Joshua wouldn’t do anything with the woman except put up a front. But he did not like to watch the pretense.

Faraday drained his glass, moved his foot under the table, nudged his knee into Vasquez’s. “I will.” He assured his lover. “But it’s a lie if I tell her that I’m not in love.”

Vasquez snorted. “You are not as charming as you think you are.”


End file.
